Prey
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: La Push was awakening. Ancient Blood had begun to stir in the veins of a younger generation beset by pride and blinded by misguided ambition. Her mission was simple; eradicate the threat breeding on the Western shores of the new world. Jacob/OC
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable thing from Twilight.

**Summary**: La Push was awakening. Ancient Blood had begun to stir in the veins of a younger generation beset by pride and blinded by misguided ambition. Her mission was simple; eradicate the threat breeding on the Western shores of the new world. Eradicate the Quileute werewolves.

**Warning:** There will be some language and some light citrus in the future, but nothing that could seriously damage virgin eyes. Also, this story does not, and most likely will not involve anything from 'Breaking Dawn,' except for Bella's transformation. To tell you the truth I haven't even had time to read passed the book sleeve I've been so busy. So with out further ado...

Prolog:

It is what made her indispensable; made her essential. A power that kept her eternally young, but cost her, her soul. She could remember the exact moment when she awoke to a world of red. Every scent that assaulted her senses. Every second that passed with the wave of a hand. But the image ingrained into her memory, burned forever into her mind; the look upon her fathers face before she killed him.

All because she had the power to hide her scent.

Kayla stepped off the plane, her eyes immediately drawn to the heavy overcast of drab grey above her. She began to weave her way through the sparse crowd surrounding the small plane in the middle of the Port Angeles hanger. No doubt her coming was foreseen. The Cullens had their little Seer, Alice to prepare them. Lucky for Kayla, they were currently 'indisposed.' Oh yes, the news of the eldest Cullen son's wedding to that human, traveled quickly across the appropriate channels. Not of her concern though. She was here merely to take advantage of said distraction. Here to exploit it to her master's whims.

For here in Fork's, it had been discovered that a pack of tactless, ruthless, and none-to-graceful, mongrels resided. And charged with a pilgrimage of sorts, Kayla was here to exterminate them.

_'It is a new millennia Kayla, my precious. Time is beating at our door not unlike the beckoning of a war drum._' Aro's voice resonated, his milky crimson eyes revealing nothing but cool determination._ 'And yet the past haunts our doorstep. Ancient blood is awakening across the oceans. It threatens our existence and ability to hold sway. Thus, my dear, I charge you. Go now and travel to the new world and rid our kind of this threat. Werewolves stir in the West; put this old vampire's mind at ease.'_

The sharp cry of a car horn, pulled Kayla from her thoughts. Her discussion with Aro, in the presence of the rest of the Volturi, was not but a week passed. Yet the words of her mission, mixed with the desperation that lingered in the back of Aro's voice, still echoed fresh throughout her mind. The sky began to rumble with thunderous promises of a downpour. Not that she minded. The hunt had started and the smell of wet dog was much easier to trace than that of a pimply La Push teenager.

Kayla ran a hand of long marble fingers through her wind tussled locks; an adrenaline fused smile turning the corners of her mouth.

The hunt was officially underway.

**A/N:** I really enjoy feedback...


	2. Ireland 1847: Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable thing from Twilight.

**Summary**: La Push was awakening. Ancient Blood had begun to stir in the veins of a younger generation beset by pride and blinded by misguided ambition. Her mission was simple; eradicate the threat breeding on the Western shores of the new world, the Quileute werewolves.

**Warning:** There will be some language and some light citrus in the future, but nothing that could seriously damage virgin eyes. Also, this story does not, and most likely will not involve anything from 'Breaking Dawn,' except for Bella's transformation. To tell you the truth I haven't even had time to read passed the book sleeve I've been so busy. So with out further ado...

Chapter One:

Ireland 1847:

"Felix." A smooth baritone called from the shaded depths beyond the line of Silver Birch trees. Demetri stepped out into the billowing grey mist of the Irish dawn. "It is time to return to Volterra. Jane and Alec wait with the boat to take us back to the mainland. We have successfully eradicated all newborns from these shores."

"But at what cost?" Felix murmured, as he stood facing the mountain range to the East. The towering drifts of earth and rock stood shadowed, backed by a smooth pallet of soft purples, pinks, and creamy orange;testament to the rising sun. Demetri bowed his head in respect to the memory of their fallen.

"Yes." His crimson eyes lifting from the dew sparkling grounds up to see the last of the stars fading into the morning light. "I fear our loss will cloud our victory. Marcus, especially, will find it hard to overcome the dissolution of his mate, Lady Persephone. His power to sense relationships will, no doubt, seem bitterly mocking to his own lo- What is it?"

Demetri's eye's narrowed at the sight of his companions rigid form. Felix lifted his nose to inhale the passing breeze; his expression one of puzzlement.

"I am not sure." He drew another deep breath releasing it to float away in a puff of steam, dissipating into the early morning chill. "There is something moving in the woods. Can you sense it as well?" His own crimson eye's seemed to flicker forebodingly in Demetri's direction.

Demetri closed his eyes, shutting out any interference from his immediate surroundings. His mind began to reach out, searching, pursuing, the cause of their unease.

'There.'

Crimson eyes narrowed behind closed lids, honing in on the foreign presence, not but 100 yards to the left.

"Human." Demetri broke the silence in a monotone of concentration. "We are downwind. Strange that we can not smell her."

"Her?" Felix's eyebrow arched in amusement; his voice lilting with the spark of excitement brought on by the intrigue of a hunt. Demetri faced his olive skinned companion with a suspicious gaze.

"We do not have time. Jane-"

"Can wait a few." Felix interrupted with a casual wave of the hand. "Surely you won't deny me a meal before we leave. You know from personal experience that I am not a pleasant concomitant when traveling on an empty stomach." He chided lightly.

"So be it." Demetri conceded, though Felix noted the mischievous glint in his eye with an understanding smirk. After all, there is no greater endeavor a vampire may engage then that of his instinctive pleasure.

A hunt.

A/N: I really enjoy feedback. And I would like, too those of you who reviewed the Prolog, Musiccfreakk44 and EdgeofDarkness, Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. I realize that the chapters to appear a little more than a drabble now, but this is just the start of the story. As with most, my chapters tend to get longer as the story keeps going. So for now they will be a tad on the short side, but they will pick up.


	3. Ireland 1847: Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any recognizable thing from Twilight.

**Summary**: La Push was awakening. Ancient Blood had begun to stir in the veins of a younger generation beset by pride and blinded by misguided ambition. Her mission was simple; eradicate the threat breeding on the Western shores of the new world, the Quileute werewolves.

**Warning:** There will be some language and some light citrus in the future, but nothing that could seriously damage virgin eyes. Also, this story does not and will not involve anything from 'Breaking Dawn,' except for Bella's transformation. So with all that out of the way...

Chapter Two:

Ireland 1847:

A pair of crimson eyes watched from behind the thick underbrush as a willowy frame weaved through the shadows cast by the towering trees. Before the figure waddled a large animal, its nose close to the forest floor prodding the damp earth for signs of truffles.

The first pair was soon joined by another, both gazes locked onto the human girl, by looks no older than 18. They looked on as she let a frustrated sigh pass her lips while running a dirt-crusted hand through greasy locks.

Demetri recoiled in disgust before turning to his companion.

"I am almost thankful that she possess no scent." His flawless brow furrowed, "Imagine the layers of filth that are caked upon that creature."

"Who?" Felix retorted with a jesters grin. "The peasant or the pig?"

--PageBreak--

Unfortunately it was much to early in the morning to bathe in the stream which lay a little beyond her and her fathers humble dwellings. As the days grew shorter, the water fed from the mountain snow grew increasingly frigid. Fall was banging at Ireland's door while winter lurked not far behind. Yes, she much rather preferred a soothing dip in the stream than her current morning endeavor; mushroom hunting with her fathers favored boar, Lessi. She watched with passive fascination as her breath floated upon the chilly air in warm puffs. Unruly mahogany hair hung about her shoulders in tangled clumps.

If only she had remembered that cord on her way out of the house this morning, then perhaps she could have tied it back.

She paused feeling a small trendil of unease trickle down her spine.

Something was not right.

The birds had stopped their morning chorus, enveloping the forest in a heavy silence. Grey eyes, much like the color of the sea on a stormy day, slowly glanced about their surroundings. She took in Lessi's shifty unease and panicked shrills before the pig bolted off deeper into the shadows.

"Lessi!" Her voice echoed in the seemingly hollow wildwood.

Something was defiantly not righ-

A thick arm snaked it's way around her waist as a glacial hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She was drawn back roughly into an unforgiving chest of stone, knocking the wind from her lungs. The feeling of panic swept over her like a midnight-tide forcing her body and mind into action.

She tried desperately to break the icy bonds that continued to tighten about her person.

"Such fire." Cool breath fanned across the apple of her cheek. Fearful eyes widened as another figure, clad in a billowing charcoal cloak, seemingly materialized out of thin air in front of her.

"Would you rather have the animal?" Demetri asked raising an inquisitive brow. Felix scoffed at the notion.

"Since when have you known _me_ to be a vegetarian?" Felix glanced down at the slender neck merely inches before him. He let his arm around her waist drop so he could trace the faint pulse beneath the paper-thin flesh with his fingertips. The girl in his arms whimpered.

"Shh Shh. Now, we don't need to make this worse than it is, Love. In fact," The olive skinned man soothed pulling back a piece of her hair that tumbled onto the ivory skin of her collar, "If you relax, you may even come to enjoy it."

Her futile attempts at release became more frantic. Felix grinned, replacing his arm around her midsection.

Demetri approached with calculating eyes; his nose trying in vain to capture even the slightest tease of a scent from the girl.

There was nothing. Only the lingering smell of the escaped animal, forest, and his associate wafted through the air. He ran a marble hand through his onyx crown, pulling slightly at the roots. This girl was truly an enigma. A powerful one at that if allowed into the ranks of their family.

"Well, then," Felix looked up from the affrighted girl and at Demetri, waiting for him to continue. "Do we bring her with us?"

"Don't be daft, Demetri. You know Jane and her hatred for prolonged human interaction." Felix rocked her back and forth humming 'Il mio bel foco.' _(1)_

She was proving to be a most amusing creature.

"Then what do you suggest?" Was the questioning reply. Felix let a feral grin turn the corners of his mouth.

"Simple," He began, "We'll change her, leave her, and finish what our mission dictates us to do. Once we arrive at Volterra, we will tell the Three of our little discovery," Felix squeezed the young woman's ribs harder earning another mewl of protest, "And based upon their decision we either come back to 'rectify' a mistake or take her before Aro. And he does so love to play with the new ones." He added, whispering huskily into the shell of his prey's ear.

"Shame she is not more fair." Felix mused offhandedly after a few moments. "Ah well, I guess in this case though, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck before meeting Demetri's eyes. "You'll get her ankles while I will get her wrists and,"

She cringed as the viscid trail of saliva traced its way from the top of her shoulder to the hollow of her throat. Hot tears broached the puffy lids, trailing down in small rivulets onto the unrelenting hand. She heard him tsk softly from behind.

"No tears, Love. This will only hurt a moment. Well," He corrected in a facetious tone, "Perhaps a little longer than that."

Felix cupped her cheek and turned her head gently to the side. Grey eyes met truculent crimson, as a stifled scream ripped its way from deep within her chest, tearing at the inner tissue of her throat in choking sobs. Felix dispassionately pushed her face back forward and tilted her head to the side, teasingly dragging the tips of his canines along the taunt skin.

"Felix." Demetri chastised from his kneeled position instantly gaining the other's attention. His eyes focused on removing the girl's slipper from her left foot. "We do not have time for you to play with your food. You forget Jane and her severe lack of patience."

Felix winced recalling the arduous effects of Jane's so-called 'anger', but then immediately brightened his disposition as he watched Demetri bring the pale ankle up to his lips. The vampires shared a knowing glance before each nodding as if partaking a celebratory toast.

"Bon Appetite."

**A/N:** Feel free to review, I really would like to see some feedback for the story! I would like to thank those of you who reviewed for the last chapter; Musiccfreakk44 and Empress Guinevere Sparrow. Thank you for the support. If I could, I would give you a cookie!

**(1):** Ok 'Il mio bel foco' is a classical Italian piece composed by Benedetto Marcello (1686-1739). In English it is translated as 'My fire of love.' I just see Felix as a kind of Italian playboy vampire, but of course one with his own past and agenda.


End file.
